


What Have I Told Ya?

by omarandjohnny



Series: Sleep Walk [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short, dont feed him after midnight, sweet tooth sugden, you put it where?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omarandjohnny/pseuds/omarandjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's had just about enough of Robert's late night snack shenanigans. </p><p>And how did THAT get THERE? </p><p>Oh, Rob.</p><p>(needed a silliness break in between the heavy stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Told Ya?

*plink*

_Oh, you're joking me._

Aaron quickly finishes, tucks himself back into his pants, flushes. Hands. He stalks into the bedroom, but gingerly closes the door behind him. Waits. 

"You coming back to bed or what? Switch the light off, Aaron." 

Aaron supresses a huff, remains in place. 

"Rob, what have I told ya? How many times?"

He watches the trademark Cheshire grin slowly spread across Robert's face. He walks over to the bed, pulling the dark-coloured coverlet away to expose his boyfriend's nude frame. He also spots the bag of sweets, not so cleverly tucked under the pillow. _Starmix._

"Ah, you caught me out! I know, I know. Not supposed to feed me after midnight."

Aaron struggles to maintain his bluster, failing miserably. He cracks, laughing at the mental image of Robert transforming into a gremlin.

_Suit you down to the ground, mate._

"I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT want to find another cola bottle down my pants. Or stuck under me arm. Or..."

Robert winks, sending Aaron into a blush. Beetroot.

"Or what, eh? I consider that one a personal best. Still haven't been properly rewarded for that feat, matter of fact."

He picks up his pillow, playfully whacking it against Robert's face. Climbs into bed, running a hand over Robert's scalp before scooting closer.

"You're ridiculous, Sugden."

"Well aware. Now, shall I tell ya where I've hid the raspberry rings?"

Aaron chokes on a laugh, clicks the light off.

"So, Rob, you were saying sommat 'bout a reward?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Johnny.
> 
> omarandjohnny.tumblr.com


End file.
